Similarities
by Emily Riot
Summary: Kurosaki and Abari were alot alike, too much alike. What happens when Renji relizes he's more than in love with Ichigo? He relizes he's obsessed,so much so when people around him start to feel the after effects. Warnings: Charc.Death,yaoi, insane Renji
1. Chapter 1

Similarities

Similarities

Renji x Ichigo

Possible lemon [later chapters]

Chapter 1

It was a rather odd, how similar they could be, yet how very different they were. If only by a hue of personalities and a clash of color's orange and red. Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai, two body's one of the same soul, destiny. Maybe it was the way they're tempers matched their hair color, or maybe they're strong willed attitude's, they're headstrong way of life, and just maybe it was the fact the looked nothing alike except the one shade difference of hair color, orange and red.

It could make anyone think if one thought hard enough, and yet why it was Renji was the only one thinking this way? Maybe he was a genius, yeah that must be it that's why no one understood he would have Ichigo. Not even Rukia would be in the way of that. I'm sure Ichigo would understand I had to rid of her; she got in the way of my love, sorry Orihime darling it nothing personal, just a vengeance for blood lust. _Lifeless doll,_ _your eyes are crude, staring at me with that glassy expression, your mouth a gape, blood surrounding your kind face, it's your entire fault that I had to do it, you're dying….._

So there is where Renji Abarai stood, his hand shaking broken glass scattered across the floor, the biggest shard of glass in his hand, him clenching it so hard it cut deep into his skin blood spilling over adding to the slow puddle of blood making its way over from Orihime to his feet. Maybe I should explain before everything happened, before I became sick.


	2. Chapter 2

Similarities

Chapter 2

Today was the day; I'd been waiting for it. Finally! Finally, I got a break from the soul society oh yes; I got to cross over to the human world. What did this mean? Well it meant I could finally share how I feel with Ichigo; I don't see why I hadn't told him earlier, Of Course Ichigo would feel the same. He had to right?

Well quite frankly this will probably sound sick, I want to own him? Silly right, Ha! Of course it's silly, it's perfectly naturally to love him so, the way I wish to hold him close-r than usually but who cares? It doesn't matter anyway, he'll be mine, and I know he loves me... He's got to. Or at least that's what I thought.

So maybe it was a little unplanned for me to just charge into his room, but how was I supposed to know she'd be there? She wasn't supposed to be there, especially in that way! She shouldn't be on top of Ichigo, Kissing him! He was mine oh yes he was mine, how dare he! This must be a mistake surely Ichigo is not at fault, of course not it was her all her! The way she unlocked her mouth from his eye's wide "I-I'm sorry Abarai-kun I didn't know you would" she closed her eye's tight "Orihime it's quite alright" I shrug, 'you have no idea how much it is not!'

She closes her eye's tighter "I-I have to go" and with that her feet hit the floor and a mad dash out the door was the resound of the door slamming shut. I take it back I don't want to hold Ichigo close, He'll grovel at my feet, I'll pull him up by his Tangerine hair hearing him moan in pleasure, I'll Mark up his tan back with my nail's, He'll scream out when I strike 'into' him. It probably sound's sick, I want to hurt him so bad, I want to torture him, no it's not sick. It's merely my sexual drive speaking.

_But something must be done about that Orihime._


	3. Chapter 3

Similarities

Chapter 3

I look over towards Ichigo "so Orihime and you?" I blush looking away 'yeah that slut what about her' that what I should of said instead of the meak question. Ichigo was blushing to, his naturally tan skin turning fainting to a slight powder pink "yeah Orihime, it doesn't feel right you know kind of weird" he sighed closing his russet colored eye's, 'Oh Ichigo I knew you'd come to your senses'. "But I would try that again, I mean with Orihime, I mean ahh" Ichigo blushed darker, becoming aggravated with his loss of words well I'm aggravated with them to 'I was wrong Ichigo you're a...', "Idiot". Ichigo looked up shocked 'shit I wasn't supposed to say that aloud' "w-what?"

----------------

Authors Note:

-----------------

Just a short chapter for the reviews and favorites I got=] Wow, I hadn't even expected this to be this popular3 But I really don't think it's that great in all honesty, this was just something as a side story ^.^ And I am very glad all of you seem to like it so much I haven't gotten a bad review yet! And when I check my hotmail and see all the time you take to tell what I've done good a job, I really appreciate it. In all honesty I didn't expect psycho Renji to go over to well (its like Renji after he decided to cosplay Sweeney Todd lol.) This weekend I'll make a long chapter (at least an hour/two hours worth of time for a chapter so yeah ^.^

~thank you all,

Emily Riot3


	4. Chapter 4

Similarities chapter 4

----------

Previously:

"Idiot", Ichigo looked up shocked 'shit I wasn't supposed to say that aloud' "w-what?"

------------

"Idiot, I mean that's what you are, getting flustered so easily, jeez Ichigo 'ha-ha' she's just a girl this isn't Kindergarten" I started to rub the back of my neck nervously, feeling the perspiration on my forehead. Ichigo grinned "I suppose you're right..." his smiled faltered thou soon afterwards "but she's not just a girl she's amazing" his eye's downcast "I'm an idiot now?" 'Yeah you are for feeling that way for her" shit was I slowly losing my mind? All I kept doing was letting things slip up, how are you supposed to win him over when you downgrade him? 'Well may as well think of a cover up', Ichigo looks up "why do you say that" anger stricken Ichigo stood up "remember a long time ago you said you'd always be there for me? Where the Fuck Are you now?"

"Here" I spoke it quietly and suddenly feeling as thou now was the time to activate my plan and show him why he couldn't be with her my arms jolt up quickly capturing the younger mans neck and pulling down. I felt Ichigo's body tense, 'didn't he want this?' Our lips crashed together and for a moment it was heavenly thou he was to shocked to say anything I'm sure, at a loss of words because I was the one to show my feelings first, simple as that I hoped. But unfortunately my haven was broken, my sanity down the drain, and what passionate compassion I talked myself into keeping for him; disregarding about how so much earlier I wanted to make him beg, all flooded back to me with a much stronger corruption, as Ichigo Kurosaki the man I once loved and still do in a insanely bitter-sweet way muttered words I could not understand or what I thought was 'I love you'.

"What Was that Ichigo?" The man who had just kissed me asked in such a compassionate way, 'Gag Me'. "Fag" I yelled maybe it was harsh, No! He deserved this he did; he wasn't going to feel this way about another man, let alone me! No, he would get what was coming to him, Renji's eye's widened about a quarter of an inch "w-what Ichigo?" "Fucking Fag, don't ever touch me again, you twisted freak!"

How could Ichigo be saying this, he loved me, he knew he did, I knew he did, but for some reason those words seemed like a empty facade. Maybe I was wrong, maybe just maybe thou. "Look Ichigo, if it's the fact you're worried people will judge you, we could keep it a secret", was this man fucking serious how delusional. "There's nothing to keep a secret, I'm not g-gay" maybe if I was nicer he would understand.

"You don't have to be, maybe if you just tried with me we could…" Renji sputtered on his words desperately, but did it matter to me. Of course not it was just sad "Renji stop" I looked the other way, I'd never be able to look the other male in the eyes after this. "But Ichigo you and me, I could protect you, you'd never have to touch that slut Orihime again, I could make you feel just as good as she could if not better!" Ichigo head snapped furiously in my direction "she's not a slut, you know nothing about Orihime how dare you judge her! Renji your pathetic resorting to this, I'd never touch you and you'll never touch me" Ichigo screamed it so loud I swore it reverberated off the walls, and it was amazing how his words made me feel like utter shit.

"Are you sure about that Ichigo? Don't you want me to touch you, make you feel good huh?" Renji moved towards Ichigo pinning him against the wall "you're vile" Ichigo snarled "no more than that bitch" I snarled right back, if Ichigo liked a little role play I could give it to him. "Get off a' me" Ichigo tried to push me away, what'd he think I meant by 'I'd always be there for him?'

"Your such a whore Ichigo admit it you want me" Renji laughed "You're a poor mad man" Ichigo whispered suddenly his confidence in himself felt as if it shattered away, was he really a whore? Maybe He hadn't seen it before maybe Renji was right maybe he did want him, "The mad man can not help his delusions but only relise it within a barricade of false accusations, I'm mad? Maybe its you who is Ichigo."

Was it really, am I really mad? Ichigo looked up his eye's glassy, yes I must have made him relise he did care about me, he did love me, plain and simple he must have relised it yes. "Renji" Ichigo's timid voice was so cute was he shy now that he relised he acted like a fool, it's okay thou I forgive him. "Get off of me, y-you need help" his voice was frightened and with good reason being, his hands reached up to try and push Renji off. I growled Ichigo had to be punished he did, taught a lesson, I was well within my right's even if it was a shame I had to be the one to do it, I slapped him.

--------

Authors Note:

So Like?Hate? Reveiw Please:) I satrted on this at 4:45 and ended at 6:09 so a little bit more than a hour which I promised at least an hour so we're all good, and I stuck by my word to do it this weekend. Im trying to make the story clearer and yeah:[ I have a way of beating around the bush unfortunatly I do not have the gift of Brevty. Anyway to sum this up in case if you were unclear if some things here it is in a nut shell:

Ichigo is slightly Homo-phobic in this but only is he afraid of being gay so ihe's not really afraid of Homosexual people just of being one himself (you'll find out why in the next chapter) and bassically it goes through his emotions: fisrt being sickend by the thought, next is confsion thinkging maybe he really does want Renji (and who knows but me if he really does or not MWAHAHA benefits of being the author), and his last emotion shown here is Pity. Basically Renji's coming to understand here that he has become mad but he relises 'there is a reason the mad man is mad, an the fact its sad because even if he does admit he is the mad man he cant change why he is or even that he cant put a stop to it.'

Well anyway R&R plz:)


End file.
